


Imagine worrying that Kili loves Tauriel

by Hornballfics



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cheesy pick-up lines, Durin - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fic, Fluff, Imagines, Oneshot, Other, aidan turner - Freeform, fanfics, fics, imagine, kili - Freeform, kili imagine, kili imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornballfics/pseuds/Hornballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Word Count: 4138]<br/>{Warnings - fluff & cheesy pick-up lines}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine worrying that Kili loves Tauriel

‘Dammit’ kept going through your head, the spiders of Mirkwood coming at you in waves. Just as you thought you’d slain the last one, another was jumping towards you. It was becoming harder to see as you ran into more webs, you heard the others struggling as well, the fight was looking quite grim. What luck for Bilbo to free you all, just to be caught again, you thought.

Suddenly you heard the whistle of many arrows, more than Kili himself could’ve fired off at one time. You took a moment to rip through the webs covering your face to see a small army of Elves surrounding you. You felt a mixture of resentment and relief.

“Kili?” Fili shouted, frantically looking through the woods for him. You whipped your head around, your heart dropping when you didn’t see Kili where you thought he had been behind you.

“There he is!” Oin shouted, pointing over through the trees. Kili stood by himself, still warding off oncoming spiders. You quickly made to go help him, Fili following behind, but another group of elves came from where Kili was. A red headed elf led them, sending an arrow straight through a spider, only a second to spare before it attacked Kili. A blonde elf stopped you and Fili before you could go any further towards Kili. You didn’t resist much, knowing Kili was safe now, but you didn’t pass up an opportunity to curse the elf. You turned you gaze back to Kili, he was busy staring in awe at the female elf that had saved him. You looked to the ground, a knot forming in your stomach.

You heard Thorin and the blonde elf exchange a few venomous words, any hope of getting out of the elves’ hands would be shot down by Thorin’s stubborn ways.

-

The elven guards shoved your company into prison cells deep under Mirkwood. You were thrown in with Balin and Bifur. You sighed, knowing you may very well spend the rest of your life in here, any hope of Thorin striking a deal with the Elvish King was pointless.

You saw Kili being put into the cell right beside you, his scowl towards the guard checking him for more weapons made you smile. You loved the way he scrunched up his nose as his eyebrows furrowed. When you two would bicker, you found it hard to take him seriously, only causing his cheeks to get more reddened at your giggling.

Once the guards had left, you went to the cell door and peeked over to Kili’s. He was sat against the rock wall, looking intently at his hands while biting his lip. You knew this meant he was thinking hard about something, normally coming up with a mischievous plan that would later cause a long talk with Thorin. You felt your stomach flip again at the thought of the redheaded warrior being on his mind though.

“Hey.” You whispered. He looked up at you, giving a cheerful smile.

“Hey (Y/n).” He said with a wink, “You look ravishing, the webs don’t hinder your beauty, unlike the rest of the company.” You blushed at his untimely flirting.

“It seems the elves have so graciously put you beside me so that I may hear your cheesy lines for the rest of my life as I rot away in here.” You said, slyly looking back at him.

“Oh, I have many stored away for you.” He said, laughing lightly.

“Well lucky for you, I’ll be here waiting at your leisure, amrâlimê” You said. He shook his head as he blushed, you both were still giddy at the use of the word for each other.

“(Y/n), it’s only been a month of courting, you may scare me off.” He said jokingly, you both laughed, fully knowing it was he who moved quickly.

“Oh I’m sure of it! What did you say that one time, oh yeah, ‘Know what’s on the menu? Me-n-u.’, I think that’s the one you used when trying to ask me to the dinner party.” you laughed as he rolled his eyes, cheeks flushing with embarrassment that he had once said that. “Too bad you had that adorable grin on your face, how could I refu-”

“No talking amongst yourselves! You may only speak to the guards if needed.” An elven guard shouted. Kili gave you a wink, mouthing the word amrâlimê, then retreated into his cell so that the guards would go away. You slumped back into the cold, damp room. Bifur had long been lost in sleep, and Balin was quietly reading the book he kept on him. You suppose the guards either didn’t find it, or didn’t care.

You sat across from Balin, “What do you think will happen, Balin?” You asked, referring to the predicament they were in.

“Thorin will not accept any deals from an elf. He may be a stubborn leader, but he is a savvy one as well, he will figure something out. No need to worry lass, you shall be reunited in his arms soon enough.” He said, giving you a knowing look. “Until then, shall I read until you fall asleep, these rough floors are hard enough without the warmth of a fire.” You smiled at him,

“Thank you.” You said. It surprisingly didn’t take long for you to drift off.

-

You were awoken by a bell in the distance, the lack of sunlight making you unsure of what time of day it was.

“What is that?” You heard an angelic voice coming from outside your cell. You quietly shuffled over to the opening, peeking your head around just enough to see that the voice had come from the elf that saved Kili the previous day.

Kili smiled brightly up to her, “It’s a promise, my mother thinks I’m reckless. This rune is a promise that I’ll come back to her.”

“May I see?” She asked. Fat chance, you thought, Kili safe guarded the stone, making sure to never loose hold of it.

“Of course, Tauriel.” He said, handing it over to her slender hands. Your eyes widened with disbelief, he didn’t so much as ask her to be careful. He had let you hold it once before, but was meticulous about making sure you were careful.

Tauriel rolled it around in her hands, “It’s as beautiful as the promise it keeps.” She said. You rolled your eyes, knowing full well she was just being kind to Kili, but it didn’t stop you from being stubbornly jealous of her well-spoken tongue.

“Not as beautiful as yourself.” Kili said. Your breath froze for a moment, heart dropping to your stomach. “I’ve yet to see your equal, please promise you’ll grant me the highest honor.” He said with a smolder.

“And what would that be, master dwarf.” Tauriel asked, handing his rune back.

“Please, will you come talk with me every night after the rest of my company has gone to sleep? Or I beg, at least walk these halls so I may admire your graceful walk and flowing hair. You must grant me this one wish, if I are to spend the rest of my days in here, I’d like to watch an angel.” He said, standing up and pushing his face up against the cell bars, still having to look up at the tall elf.

You fell back into your cell, eyes burning with tears. Your stomach felt as though all the butterflies you got around Kili had died. You didn’t dare wake up any of the other dwarves, you couldn’t imagine the embarrassment it would be to have your lover talking so fondly of another. You laid back against the wall farthest from the door, not wanting to hear anything else. You took the handkerchief Bilbo had given you from your pocket, burying you face into it. You tried to get angry at him, so that your body would stop shaking from your sobbing, but doing so was harder in practice than in theory. The only feeling you had was worthlessness, you knew you couldn’t compete with an elf, much less one of her beauty.

You looked up when you heard someone passing by, it was Tauriel, a huge smile on her face as she walked away. You looked back down to your hands, still holding the now soaked handkerchief. They’re so clunky, you thought. She was almost the opposite of you in appearance, you dwarfish stature compact, while her body was tall and lean. Her hair flowed long past her hips, looking to be smooth as silk itself. Yours hadn’t faired the best during the long journey, only getting washed out every so often when you’d find a river or stream.

You calmed yourself down after a few minutes, feeling tired from the sudden crying and lack of sleep. You finally felt the spark of anger that you wanted earlier after your crying ceased. You bit your lip hard, resisting the urge to jump up and yell at Kili, waking everyone in the vicinity. You reasoned after a few minutes of contemplating, knowing the conversation you needed to have with him would be better done in private if your company ever got out of here, so as you could get the pleasure to punch him yourself.

-

You felt someone tapping at your side, you immediately jumped up onto your feet, ready to attack. You slumped your shoulders forward as you saw Balin holding his hands up.

“Sorry lass, didn’t mean to startle you. I have merry news!” He said, motioning to an open cell door.

“How?” You asked.

“Bilbo snuck the keys away, we must leave now before the guards catch on.” Balin said, rushing you and Bifur out.

The company ran along the corridors, deeper and deeper into the earth. You wondered where exactly Bilbo was planning on taking you all.

“Stop!” Dwalin said, causing the front of the company to halt in theirs steps. The rest weren’t quick enough, stumbling into the ones that had stopped, causing a domino effect. You all froze on the ground, realizing an elf had been alerted to your presence due to the loud fall of the company.

You sighed, seeing the elf had been Tauriel.

“My lady Tauriel! Please let us go, we mean no harm to anyone, you know this!” Kili stood up, pleading with her. Thorin shot Fili a look, obviously upset his nephew would familiarize himself with an elf.

“Kili! You wi-”

“Hurry, you must go before the others see you. I will buy you as much time as I can.” Tauriel said, interrupting Thorin’s yell at Kili. Thorin looked at her with confusion.

“Let’s take the kind offer,” Balin hurriedly whispered to Thorin, “Thank you, we shall not forget your mercy!” Balin said to her.

Thorin dismissed the engagement, too determined to escape, no matter the odd ways it came about. The company started shuffling one at a time through a narrow crack in the walls, you saw Kili falling back. You assumed he would want to give Tauriel a kiss or something, you thought resentfully. He instead came to your side,

“Are you okay? I was so caught up in your cheeky words last night that I forgot to check on my love’s health. You shouldn’t distract a poor laddie like that, beautiful.” He tried teasing you, poking your side.

“I’m fine.” You mumbled, not making eye contact.

“Kili,” you heard Tauriel call out before Kili could respond to you. He tensed, looking back to her.

“(Y/n), I… uh I need to handle something, I’ll be right behind you, only a moment I swear.” He said quickly.

“It’s okay, I understand, it’s hard to jungle.” You said bitterly, walking quickly ahead, not caring to receive a response from him.

-

The company finally let out of the small hallway into a room filled with barrels. Two guards slept to the side of the room, most likely hungover. You glanced behind you, seeing that Kili had caught up and was lingering with Fili, eyes looking distant.

“Get in.” Bilbo whispered, pointing to a stack of barrels that were on their sides. Dwalin started to protest, but Thorin cut him off, ushering everyone to listen to Bilbo.

You went to get into one of the bottom ones, but Bofur had sprung into it before you got the chance. This happened several times, earning a sigh from you each time, until no more barrels were left for Bilbo or you.

“Bilbo, with Ori, (y/n) with Kili! Hurry, now!” Thorin said, hearing the guards begin to stir at the sound of the company. You didn’t have time to protest and convince another dwarf to move over for you, the guards were now moving towards the barrels. Kili helped you in beside him, wrapping one arm around your waist and another around your head, creating a padding so that you wouldn’t hurt yourself against the hard wood. Bilbo pulled a lever and quickly hopped in with Ori, both not have trouble squeezing in due to them being the smallest males of the company.

The barrels tumbled down a hill, landing harshly into a stream of water. Kili held you tight against him, making sure you didn’t bang your head around. The stream quickly let out to the open world, a sigh of relief coming from many of the dwarves as the company passed through the small river gate.

“Orcs! Over there!” Dori yelled out.

Everyone whipped their heads around, seeing a group of orcs approaching. You panicked, realizing you all were lacking any weaponry. You didn’t have to worry long, the elven guards were quickly behind the company, initially on the hunt for the dwarves, but now were busy killing the orcs.

Thorin and Dwalin started throwing chunks of wood from along the river to the others, as use of a shield or weapon. Kili picked up a large piece of bark,

“Here, hold this, the orcs have arrows as well.” He hurriedly said, catching a sword-like piece of wood that Fili threw him. You were going to protest, wanting to fight as well, but a sudden sting in your leg caught you off guard. Kili didn’t seem notice your small yelp of pain, too invested in the danger surrounding. The harsh rocking of the barrel was now troublesome for you, before only causing you to bump your elbows around a bit, but now it caused painful friction with the arrow that had entered your leg. You held tightly onto Kili’s tunic for support, using the other hand to hold the bark to shield you and as much of Kili as you could without disrupting his fighting.

It didn’t take long before the shouts and hollers ceased, the current of the river sending the company far away in a matter of minutes. You moved the bark to see Kili still in a defensive stance, but thankfully there was nothing left to attack at the moment.

“Where are the elves?” You asked.

“They stopped following us, I’m not sure why.” He said, searching the trees for more enemies. He relaxed after the company had traveled down the river for a few more minutes. “Where exactly did it hit you?” He asked.

“What?”

“The arrow, where is it?” He said, trying to move over to look down into the barrel. You were shocked to know he had seen you get shot during all the commotion.

“It’s in my thigh, it didn’t hit anything vital, it just stings a little. How did you notice? There was so much going on.” You said.

“You really think I wouldn’t notice you get hurt?” He said, cupping your face in his hands. You pulled back before he could kiss you. “What is the matter? This morning you basically ignored me and said something of… juggle, which I’m not sure what that even means! And now you won’t kiss me!” He said, throwing his arms up dramatically.

Before you got angry again, you couldn’t help laugh inwardly at his confusion, your stab at him earlier clearly not meaning a thing to him. After the initial cuteness, you remembered why you were ticked off.

“You must trust her to let her hold your ‘beautiful promise’ without so much as second glance” you said sharply, not able to hold back your jealousy. Kili’s face went pale. You rolled your eyes, “Kili, I’d rather you not pretend to love me or find me beautif-” you’re cut off as the barrels halt to a stop.

“We will get out here, we must find a way to cross the lake to reach Lake-town, it will be our last stop before we head up the mountain.” Thorin said, motioning to the huge mass of water across the small peninsula you all were now hopping onto. Kili didn’t say anything as he lifted you out, careful not to irritate your wound further.

“Oin, can you please look at this.” Kili said flatly. Kili sat you down on a rock, kneeling down and resting your leg on his thigh.

“Oh lass! That looks infected already, let me wash it out.” Oin said, quickly pulling the rest of the arrow out, then dabbing a wet cloth at the now open wound. You surprisingly didn’t feel much pain where the arrow had hit, the pain was located in your stomach, you felt like you were going to hurl, but nothing came up. Kili still looked stone faced, you supposed it was due to him being caught.

“Why is she sweating so much?” Kili asked Oin. You hadn’t noticed the beads of sweat pouring down your face until he spoke up.

“Lass, how do you feel?” Oin asked, feeling your forehead with the back of his hand.

“Sick.” You whispered out. Kili looked worriedly at Oin for answers, but Oin only shrugged his shoulders.

“What do you mean?” Kili started to raise his voice. “There obviously was something in the arrow! Do something!” He yelled out in frustration.

“Kili!” Thorin yelled. “Calm down, no work will be done by your anger. We must go, grab her, we are heading to Lake-town. We will heal her there.” Thorin gave a stern look to Kili, making sure he understood he wouldn’t be questioned. Kili muttered something under his breath when his uncle looked away, then picked you up carefully. Your mind was vaguely wondering why he hadn’t said anything about Tauriel, not even a 'you got it wrong (y/n)’ or 'I can explain’. The sickness you felt was now at the forefront of your problems though. You shut your eyes, too worn out to keep them open.

“(Y/n), keep your eyes on me. Don’t shut them, please.” Kili said. You didn’t respond, thinking he didn’t deserve your obedience, and you were hardly in the state to strain yourself. “Please, I need to know you’re still with me.” His voice was pleading now. You opened your eyes just enough for him to see that you were conscious, you regretted it when you saw tears falling silently from his eyes. You didn’t have any power to react, the energy it took to stay awake was drifting from you. The last thing you remembered was seeing Kili frantically shout your name as you fell into sleep.

-

You woke up, eyes slowly opening to take in your surroundings. You were in a small house, a house of Lake-town you imagined, based on its structure and poor state. You didn’t feel sick anymore, in fact, you felt as though nothing had happened to you. You lifted your head to see most of the company conversing around a map, they hadn’t noticed that you’d awoken. You didn’t see Fili or Kili though.

You sat up, searching the room for them, only to find out they were outside the window, along with Tauriel. You felt a familiar feeling arise, seeing the brothers smile brightly, especially Kili, you noted.

It dawned on you that she must’ve healed you, and that is why you saw no evidence of a wound on your thigh, no dwarf or man could’ve done that. You wanted to thank her, honestly grateful, for she didn’t have to come help, but you couldn’t handle being around her if Kili was there.

“Aye! The lass is awake!” Bofur cheered, also alerting the three outside. You smile at the company, nodding as they asked if you were feeling better. The Durin brothers walked back inside to see if Bofur was correct. Kili went wide eyed, knocking over a few chairs and almost pushing Dwalin into a pile of weapons as he darted for you.

“(Y/n)! (Y/n) you’re awake, and in good health again! Oh thank Mahal!” He almost knocked you back out as he tackled you. He started kissing you all over your face, “I was so worried, amrâlimê, I thought…” He broke off into tears, pulling you into his chest.

The others moved upstairs, noticing this was a moment to be private for the two of you.

“Kili.” You said, you wanted to believe his love, but it was hard with the conversation you heard last night on replay in your head. He pulled back enough to look down to you.

“Yes?” He said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Why did you say those things to her?” You asked. Kili looked down in guilt, fresh tears starting to form.

“I didn’t know you were awake. I, please you must believe what I tell you, you can ask Fili! I swear on my life…” He continued to promise you things, stuttering quickly over his words.

“Kili, why?” You said, interrupting his rambling.

“I thought it was our only way out, I knew my uncle would be too stubborn to accept an offer, so I thought I could possibly earn that elf’s affection and she would give me the key! I swear (y/n)!” He frantically said, his eyes darting around the room, too nervous to see your reaction. “It wouldn’t have worked anyway, when we were leaving, she told me she knew what I was doing. Apparently my plan wasn’t very original, many others have tried before. And… and I know the things I said to her, but you must know that I meant nothing of them, they were empty words. I was just saying what I thought would get us out of there. I should’ve let you in on the plan, but she passed by and I took my chance, I’m so sorry! Please forgive me! I can’t lose your trust, I can’t lose you…” He leaned forward, burying his head into your chest. You didn’t say anything, trying to take in everything he said. You felt his body shake, his sobbing coming back. “I love you, (y/n).” He whispered, almost too low for you to register.

“Look at me.” You said. He wiped his eyes, then lift his gaze up to yours. His eyes were bloodshot, hair disheveled as if he’d rolled down a hill, and his bottom lip was lightly trembling. You saw it, in his eyes, you knew he meant what he’d just said. “I trust you, Kili. But when I heard those words, the things you said to her, I couldn’t tell the difference between the truth and the lie. I worry that you’ll find someone better than me one day.” You said, biting back tears. Kili’s eyebrows furrowed,

“How could I do something so impossible?” He said, giving you a small smile. “I mean, I just can’t resist those untimely, flirtatious words of yours.”

You felt a weight lift off of you, “I think my memory would beg to differ, I’m quite sure you’re the one who is untimely, amrâlimê.” You said, giving him a wink.

His whole demeanor changed, his cheeky smile appearing on his face. “See! That was uncalled for!” He joked, “And you’ll never guess this, Tauriel has a thing for Fili! It shall be quite amusing to see how it plays out with uncle.” You laughed with Kili.

He brought you in for a tight hug, nearly squeezing the life out of you. “(Y/n), thank you.” He whispered against your neck.

“For?”

“For believing me, when you first alerted me that you’d seen what had happen, I honestly thought I would never be able to prove what I was truly doing, and I would lose you forever.” He pulled back slightly, moving his forehead to rest on yours. “But I should’ve known you would listen, you’ve always been the one to listen to me, even when my uncle or brother was tired of my talking. You always make me feel wanted,” He looked deep into your eyes, causing the butterflies that you thought were dead to come back. “men lananubukhs menu.” he said, kissing your lips softly.

**Author's Note:**

> amrâlimê: my love  
> men lananubukhs menu: I love you
> 
> Let me know what you thought ( ¬‿¬) and please like this post if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr fic account - @HornBallFics


End file.
